El cambio del pasado
by Atziri009
Summary: Donnie inventa una maquina del tiempo.Los chicos la usan para viajar al pasado y haci poder evitar que destructor mate a Tang Shen y secuestre a Miwa. Pero cuando regresan todo cambia.(Primera historia por favor denle una oportunidad).
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

El invento

**Hola esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste **

-¡Oigan chicos! –Donnie grito, mientras salía de su laboratorio

-¿Qué sucede Donnie? –leo junto con Maikey y rafa se acercaron hacia el

-Hoy termine mi más grande invento –dijo con gran orgullo

-No me digas q al fin creaste una máquina que logre que april te amé -dijo rafa con una voz burlona

-Muy gracioso rafa –Donnie dijo con ira viéndolo con ira

-Dinos cuál es tu gran invento –leo interrumpió

-Bien caballeros y Rafael –rafa gruño –admiren mi último invento –mostro un tipo celular deslizable de cuatro pantallas con el contorno de diferente color cada una antena, y dos botones alado

-¿Otro t-phone –rafa frunció el ceño

-No es otro t-phone –dijo Donnie algo enojado

-¡Entonces que es maravilloso inventor!? -dijo rafa algo burlón

-Esto queridos hermanos es… -no pudo continuar ya que Maikey lo interrumpió

-¿¡QUE ES DINOS DONNIE!?

-¡SI ME DEJARAS HABLAR MAIKEY! – Donnie dijo regaño a Maikey

-Perdón -dijo algo asustado

-Es… una máquina del tiempo –dijo Donnie con una sonrisa y gran orgullo

-WOOOOOW Donnie –Maikey dijo tratando de quitarle el aparato a su hermano

-¡NO MAIKEY -dijo poniendo su mano en la cara de su hermano menor y alejándolo del aparato

-Por favor –dijo Maikey

-¡QUE NO MAIKEY! –Donnie grito

-¿Por qué no? –se alejó un poco de su hermano

-Por qué todavía no lo he probado -Donnie decía mientras rafa le quitaba la maquina

-¿Por qué no probarlo ahora? –rafa le sonrió maliciosamente

-Por qué no sabemos las consecuencias que pueda haber si no funciona bien -Donnie trato de quitárselo

-¿Entonces cuál es el objeto de que hallas inventado esa máquina? –Leo dijo cruzando los brazos

Donnie pensó por un par de segundos hasta que al fin dijo derrotado –está bien, pero primero lo probaremos en un tiempo no muy lejano

-SI, si dinos como funciona –Rafa dijo entregándole el aparato a Donnie

-Vengan –Donnie se sentó en el sofá –como verán hay cuatro pantallas, la azul es para indicar el año o localizar a alguien, la morada para indicar el lugar, la roja es para elegir el día y la hora, la naranja para el mes, la antena refleja la imagen, el botón de la derecha para abrir el portal y el izquierdo para serrarlo

-¡BIEN PROBEMOSLO! –Maikey dijo emocionado.

**Espero que les halla gustado y nos vemos pronto **


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**Hola ya estoy devuelta. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Bad Girl 14 y a Jackeline762 porser mis primeros comentarios y gracias también por decirme como se escribe correctamente Mikey**

**Sin mas que decir a leer**

-¿Entonces en que día lo probamos? –Rafa pregunto

-¡Tengo una idea –Mikey se lo arrebato y ajusto el aparato en el lugar y fecha exacta, apretó el botón y la antena reflejo:

-¡FELIZ DE LA JORNADA mutación! -Mikey Grito de alegría

-¡FELIZ DIA DE LA MUTACION! –Leo, Rafa y Donnie también gritaron

-Si hoy hace 15 años nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre y nos convertimos en la familia más extraña –Splinter dijo con una sonrisa

FUERA DEL PORTAL:

-¿Podemos entrar? –Mikey se acercó al portal emocionado

-Sí, pero aun el cambio más pequeño puede alterar demasiado el presente –Donnie puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano

-Mikey, sierra el portal –Donnie dijo, se hermano lo obedeció

-Es hora de dormir chicos –Leo dijo

Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones Donnie se llevó la maquina a su habitación y la guardo. Todos estaban dormidos a acepción de Leo y Rafa. Rafa se había levantado por un vaso de agua, cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cocina vio a Leo salir de la guarida.

-Es la quinta vez que te veo salir en esta semana bobonardo –Rafa dijo para sí mismo –veamos a dónde vas a estas horas –se dirigió a la habitación de Donnie abrió la puerta y comenzó a buscar

-¿Rafa ? –Donnie se había despertado -¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo algo cansado

-¿Dónde está tu máquina del tiempo?

-En el cajón que está debajo de mi cama –Donnie volvió a dormir, mientras Rafa sacaba su máquina, salió rápidamente de la habitación

-¿PARA QUE LA QUIERES? –Donnie reacciono se levantó de golpe y salió rápidamente de la habitación, fue hacia la sala donde se encontraba su hermano abriendo un portal

-¡RAFAEL! -Donnie trato de derribar a su hermano pero este lo esquivo -¿Qué estas haciendo -se puso de pie un poco alterado

-Simplemente quería saber a dónde va bobonardo

-Mira lo que hace Leo, no es de tu incumbencia. Seguramente solo va a tomar aire

-¡Por qué hay tanto ruido! –Mikey se acercaba a sus hermanos tallándose los ojos

-No pasa nada Mikey,ve a dormir –Donnie ordeno

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que no ande en malos pasos –Rafa dijo

-¿Quién? –Mikey pregunto confundido

-Leo -Rafa Contexto

-¿Leo? –Mikey se sorprendió

-De acuerdo quieres ver que hace leo. BIEN –Donnie dijo enojado le arrebato la maquina a su hermano, puso los datos de ayer en la noche y abrió el portal –Asegúrense de no cambiar nada entendieron -sus hermanos asintieron con la cabeza y finalmente entraron. Se encontraban en un edificio, observando para localizar a su hermano

-Oigan miren -Mikey señalo a un edificio unos pisos más debajo de donde se encontraban

Leo se encontraba casi al bordo de aquel edificio

-Lo vez Rafa, Leo no está haciendo nada malo. Ahora ¿podemos irnos? –Donnie dijo

-¡Miren! –Mikey volvió a señalar el edificio donde se encontraba su hermano mayor.

**Espero que les haya gustado nos vemos pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ya regrese con el capitulo 3**

**Espero que les guste**

-¡YA CALLATE BOBONARDO! – Rafa le grito a Leo -¡EL UNICO QUE A ESTADO HACIENDO COSAS QUE NO DEBERIA HACER ERES TU

FLASH BACK:

-Es Karai -Rafa Saco sus sais

-Alto –Donnie dijo deteniendo a Rafa –no podemos interferir

Karai se acercaba sigilosamente sacando su tanto al estar detrás de Leo le puso el tanto en el cuello. Karai beso su mejilla y volvió a guardar su tanto. Leo sonrió, voltio tomo de la cintura a Karai y la beso, Karai rodio el cuello de Leo con sus brazos. En otro edificio sus hermanos veían aquella escena boquiabiertos.

FIN DEL FASH BACK

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –Splinter se había despertado por los gritos de sus hijos

-¡SENSEI! –los cuatro dieron un salto puesto que no se habían acordado de Splinter

-Nada importante, ¿VERDAD? –Leo miro con enojo a sus hermanos

Sus hermanos suspiraron –si- todos dijeron y finalmente se fueron a sus habitaciones

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

PUNTO DE VISTA LEO

Me levante de mi cama, arregle mi habitación, era hora de desayunar no quería entrar, no quería que Rafa me regañara. Finalmente entre ala cocina Splinter, Rafa, Mikey y Donnie se encontraban sentados ya desayunando.

-Buenos días Leonardo –Splinter me dijo serio

-Buenos días sensei –me serví el desayuno y me senté, Rafa solo me veía serio, Mikey bueno el actuaba normal y Donnie por alguna razón no me veía ni siquiera por accidente. El día paso normal a diferencia que mis hermanos no me dirigían la palabra y yo a ellos. Al fin llego la noche me acosté y me quede dormido.

FIN PUNTO DE VISTA LEO

EN LA MADRUGADA

En una de las azoteas más grandes pero obscuras se encontraba la tortuga temperamental, al borde de el edificio viendo la ciudad de pie con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, de la nada dos brazos rodearon su cuello.

-¡RAFAEL! –Karai se alejó rápidamente, sacando su tanto, poniéndose en posición de ataque

-Tranquila linda no vine a pelear –dijo serio Rafa

-¿Qué rayos quieres? –seguía en posición de ataque

-Fácil. Aléjate de Leo –dijo Rafa enojado

-No sé de que estas hablando –dijo mientras guardaba su tanto

FLASH BACK

PUNTO DE VISTA RAFA

En el entrenamiento logre quitarle el t-phone a Leo sin que se diera cuenta. Como era de suponerse tenía el número de Karai registrado. Tenía que acabar con ese tonto romance.

Savia que hablar con Leo no funcionaría así que le envié un mensaje a Karai desde el t-phone de Leo.

Lo devolví tampoco sin que se diera cuenta ahora solo me quedaba esperar.

EN LA MADRUGADA

Ya era tiempo tome mis sais y me dirigí a la salida no sin antes asegurarme de que nadie me siguiera. En el edificio esperaba hasta que al fin apareciera.

FIN PUNTO DE VISTA Y FLASH BACK

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo -Rafa dijo enojado –así que no te hagas la tonta –Karai solo lo veía con rabia -¿Por qué lo haces? Para fastidiarnos a mí y a mi familia ¿Por qué?

-¡POR QUE LO AMO! –Karai grito con sinceridad

-¿Qué? –Rafa se sorprendió –no tú… tú…

En otro edificio una figura misteriosa se encontraba con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Te tengo querida –susurro con malicia para sí mismo.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ya volví con el capitulo 4**

**espero que les guste**

PUNTO DE VISTA KARAI:

Saltaba los edificios apenas con fuerza no podía mas. Mis manos estaban llenas de sangre.

FLASH BACK

Me fui a la cede del pie después de mi discucion con Rafa, cuando por fin entre me dirigí lo mas rápido que pude a mi cuarto prendí la luz estaba a puto de cambiarme cuando el ruido de la puerta me interrumpió.

-Karai, destructor quiere verte -La misma figura que la observaba en aquel edificio dijo con malicia -No te quites la armadura papa sabe que estuviste afuera.

Me puse nerviosa pero intente disimularlo tome aire y entre a donde estaba mi padre el se encontraba en su trono me arrodille ante el

-¡Karai! hay algo que me tengas que decir

-No padre -Me puse todavía mas nerviosa

-¿No? -Entro la misma figura, que era un chavo de 17 años, fornido, alto, tez clara, cabello castaño y ojos verdes -Hermanita -Dijo con voz burlona y le entrego su teléfono con un vídeo era la conversación con Rafa

-Issac -Cada vez que lo veía lo quería usar como saco de entrenamiento

\- Tienes una relación con Leonardo

-¡NO PADRE!-Me puse de pie

-YA BASTA! -Destructor se levanto de su trono y camino hacia mi

-Padre yo... -No pude completar ya que mi padre me habia callado con una bofetada, golpeándome en el estomago. Caí al piso sin aire me tomo de mi traje negro me levanto a su misma altura saco sus cuchillas y empezó a clavármelas lentamente en el estomago, finalmente me dejo caer, tenia que salir vi a Bradford serca de la puerta. Me levante y corrí lo mas rápido que pude, salte en la espalda de Bradford para subir a donde se encontraba el vidrio antes de salir Destructor me lanso una shuriken en la pierna derecha, saltaba los edificios necesitaba alejarme lo mas rápido posible.

FIN FLASH BACK Y PUNTO DE VISTA

**Espero que les haya gustado nos leemos pronto**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola ya volví con el capitulo 5**

**Espero que les guste en este capitulo se mostrara parte de la historia de Issac**

-¡XEVER, BRADFORD!-Destructor grito-¡BUSQUEN A KARAI AHORA!

-Si, maestro Destructor-ambos salieron de la cede del pie acompañados de varios robo-pies

-Issac, puedes retirarte

-Si padre-el joven castaño se dirigió a su habitación. Al entrar, se sentó en su cama, tomo una fotografía que se encontraba en un mueble de madera alado de su cama. La cual se mostraba, una hermosa mujer que al parecer estaba embarazada y un hombre bastante atractivo. Una pequeña lagrima callo en la foto-los extraño-dijo triste

FLASH BACK

-Señor Duran-una enfermera le hablo a un hombre alto, de tez clara, ojos color miel, castaño

-Si dígame señorita ¿Cómo esta mi esposa y mi bebe?-pregunto preocupado

-Su hijo esta bien nació fuerte y sano-le sonrió pero al instante su rostro reflejaba tristeza-pero...su esposa murió

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Lo siento madre, padre-algunas lagrimas mas cayeron en la fotografía

FLASH BACK

-¡ISSAC YA VAMONOS!-el padre del pequeño le grito

-¡VOY PAPA!-

Al estar caminando por las calles de New York una camioneta blanca apareció de la nada. El padre tomo el pequeño ente brazos y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo. Por accidente entro a un callejón sin salida, vio unos dotes de basura, bajo al niño y lo escondió en ellos por desgracia solo había espacio para el pequeño.

-Issac, no salgas de aquí no importa lo que pase-el padre comenzó a llorar

-Pero pap...-el pequeño fue interrumpido

-Solo, no salgas. Entendido

-Si-dijo triste

-Te amo mi pequeño-por ultimo beso la frente de su hijo-adiós

En ese momento la camioneta entro al callejón, dos hombres misteriosos bajaron de la camioneta

-Krang le dice a krang que eliminara al conocido como el que sabe demasiado-uno de ellos hablo

-Krang esta desacuerdo con krang

Aquellos hombres comenzaron a dispárale asta que al fin callo al piso sin señales de vida

-Krang a eliminado a el conocido como el que sabia demasiado-ambos "hombres" subieron a la camioneta y se marcharon

El pequeño salió del callejón asegurándose de que ninguno de los "hombres" estuviera fue hacia su padre que ya hacia en el piso sin vida.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

**Bien ¿que les pareció?¿les gusto? nos leemos pronto y mas adelante diré como es que Issac termino alado de Destructor.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola ya ****volví. con el capitulo 6**

**espero que les guste**

Issac se encontraba sentado en su cama pensando-tal vez deba ir a buscarla-se repetía una y otra vez. Finalmente se puso de pie, fue hacia su ventana y salio lo mas sigiloso que pudo.

Saltaba de edificio en edificio tratando de localizar a Karai-¿donde estas?-miraba por todas partes hasta que al fin la encontró, se acerco a ella-Karai-llamo su atención

-¿Que quieres Issac?-pregunto con dificultad y ala vez enojo

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto sarcástico

Karai no respondió solo se alejo tratando de saltar al siguiente edificio, pero Issac la detuvo

-Oye no iras a ningún lado linda-la sostuvo del brazo y la jalo hacia el

-¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA, SUÉLTAME?!-trato de liberarse pero había perdido mucha sangre

-No te iras-la sujeto con mas fuerza, sintió como la kunoichi caía pero la detuvo

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo escucho un ruido rápidamente cargo a Karai y se oculto

-Tengo que llevarte con...-la miro y sonrío

FLASH BACK

Aquel pequeño niño castaño seguia alado de su padre cuando escucho un ruido. Alguien corría, el pequeño se puso de pie adelante de su padre

-¡KARAI, COMPÓRTATE!-una fría voz grito, al instante el ruido se detuvo

Una pequeña niña de ojos ambar y peli-negra se detuvo enfrente del callejón

-Hola-dijo con un tono amistoso hacia aquel niño

Issac no respondió solo se limito a mirar a la pequeña de ojos ambar

-Me llamo Karai-se acerco a el. Issac solo retrocedió un par de pasos con las mejillas un poco rosadas-¿cual es tu nombre?

-E-es Issac-tartamudeo un poco

-¡KARAI!-el dueño de esa voz se acerco-¿que estas haciendo?-pregunto mientras miraba con enojo al castaño

-Padre, el es Issac

-Tenemos que irnos nuestro vuelo sale en dos horas y ya se nos hizo tarde-miro un bulto que se encontraba detras de Issac-¿que es eso niño?-camino hacia aquel bulto

-¡NO!-trato de detenerlo, dándole un golpe en el estomago sin embargo la pequeña lo detuvo con la palma de su mano-¡NO, TOQUES A MI PADRE!-trato de golpear a la pequeña pero esquivaba sus golpes con facilidad-¡ALÉJENSE DE EL!

Karai decidió darle fin a esa "pelea" absurda, lo pateo en el estomago provocando que se estrellara con la pared, noquean dolo.

-Karai, ya es suficiente-la tomo del hombro-su padre esta muerto-pensó-tal vez pueda usarlo. Tiene talento-cargo al pequeño

-Padre ¿que haces?

-No preguntes, ahora vamonos-así los tres salieron del callejón

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Desde ese momento me cuidaste como una hermana-le susurro-aunque yo aya querido algo mas-la miro con ternura-es mi turno de cuidarte-miro hacia donde el ruido se escucho. Era Rafa, que pateaba todo a su paso, irguiéndose hacia ellos-y creo saber como- la coloco con mucho cuidado en un rincón asegurándose que la encontrara.

**Espero que les aya gustado y me gustaría preguntarles **

**¿quieren que Rafa y Mikey tengan pareja?**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola volví con el capitulo 7**

**Espero que les guste **

**sin mas a leer**

POV RARA

Ya era hora de volver, he estado pateando todo a mi paso(incluidos tres antenas de televisión, un perro y dos gatos) ya iba a mitad del camino cuando algo me llamo la atención. Era un pequeño rastro de... ¿sangre?, lo seguí hasta una parte oscura de un edificio abandonado que se encontraba a tres calles del restaurante de Murakami.

FIN POV RAFA

Rafa se quedo en shock al ver a Karai gravemente erida, despues de unos segundos saco su T-phone y llamo a Donnie

-¿Hola?-Donnie contesto

-Donnie, necesito que vengas al edificio abandonado cerca del restaurante de Murakami-dijo serio

-¿Porque?. ¿Que haces afuera a estas horas?

-No importa. Solo ven-colgo

Donnie tomo su bo y salio no sin antes despertar a Leo y Maikey. Al llegar buscaron a Rafa con la mirada asta que

-¿Porque trajiste a Leo y Mikey?-miro a sus hermanos

-No pense que...

-No importa-lo interrumpio-ustedes dos-miro a Leo y Mikey-quedense aqui. Tomo a Donnie del brazo y lo llevo a la parte mas oscura del edificio

-Rafa...¿que hiciste?-miro con horror

-Yo no hice nada. Asi la encontre-se defendio

-Ay que llevarla a la alcantarilla-la cargo con cuidado

-Espera, no podemos llevarla a la alcantarilla-dijo enojado

Donnie no hizo caso a su hermano

EN LA GUARIDA

-Leo calmate-Donnie trato de tranquilizar a su hermiano que caminava de un lado a otro

-¿Que hacemos si despierta?-Rafa pregunto enojado

-No despertara...

-¿Que esta sucediendo aqui?-Splinter interrumpio a Donnie

-Sensei nosotros

Splinter camino directamente hacia Karai que se encontraba en una camilla

-Miwa-susurro

-Mmm...sensei-Leo se hacerco a el

Splinter suspiro profundo-creo que ya es momento que lo sepan-miro a sus hijos

-¿Saber que?-Donnie pregunto

-Karai...es...-no pudo terminar ya que

-¡NO, TE COMAS MI PIZZA RAFA!-Mikey grito dormido

-Despiertenlo-dijo serio

-Sera un placer-Rafa tomo el respaldo de la silla donde Mikey de encontrava dormido y lo tiro

-¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO!-Mikey se puso de pie enojado

-Sensei dijo que te despertaramos-sonrio de lado

-Ya es suficiente-Splinter interrumpio

-Hai, sensei-ambos dijeron

-Como les decia...Karai es ...Miwa

-¡¿QUE!?-los cuatro gritaron

**Espero que les aya gustado**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola ya regrese con el capitulo 8**

**Espero que les guste**

**Sin mas que decir a leer**

Splinter seguía en el laboratorio despierto, su mano sujetaba la de Karai, esperando a que despertara

A fuera, Leo se encontraba observando a su padre. Apretó sus puños, dio vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación. Tomo tres bufandas, tres sudaderas, tres camisas y tres pantalones y se dirigió a la habitación de Donnie

-¿Leo?, ¿Qué haces?-Donnie dijo con sueño

-Póntela-le entrego la ropa-nos vemos en la sala

Se dirigió a la habitación de Mikey

-¿Leo?-Mikey dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos

-Toma-le entrego la ropa-nos vemos en la sala

Salió dirigiéndose a la de Rafa

-¿Que quieres bobonardo?

Suspiro-toma-le entrego la ropa-nos vemos en la sala

Los tres hermanos menores ya se encontraban en la sala ya con la ropa que les entrego Leo. Rafa vestía con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa gris que decía THE BEST con una sudadera negra y una bufanda roja como la de su bandana. Mikey vestía con unos pantalones azul marino, una camisa verde fosforescente, una sudadera naranja como la de su bandana y una bufanda café. Donnie vestía con unos pantalones blancos, una camisa morada como la de su bandana, una sudadera café y una bufanda negra.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe para que Leo...

-Lo evitaremos-Leo apareció vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, una sudadera azul como la de su bandana, y una bufanda del mismo color

-¿Evitaremos que?-pregunta Mikey

Leo saco del bolsillo de su pantalón la maquina del tiempo de Donnie, los tres al instante comprendieron

-No Leo-Donnie trato de quitárselo pero Leo le dio un pequeño empujón haciendo que su hermano retrocediera unos pasos

-No sabemos las consecuencias que pueda haber si hacemos el mas mínimo cambio-trato de hacerlo reaccionar, sin embargo Leo no hiso caso, ajusto la maquina en un tiempo y fecha exactos y abrió el portal

-¿Me acompañaran?- pregunto mientras se acercaba al portal

-¡Te apoyo hermano!-Mikey se acerco a Leo

-Ah, los acompaño-Rafa se acerco a sus hermanos

-¿Vienes Donnie?-Leo le pregunto un paco serio

-De acuerdo-dijo no muy convencido. Los cuatro se colocaron las bufandas en la boca y entraron al portal.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola ya volvi con el capitulo 9**

**espero que les guste**

**Sin mas a leer**

Al salir del portal los cuatro pudieron observar arboles de cerezo en varias hileras en los cuales los pétalos caían. Uno de ellos cayo en la mano de Leo

-¿Leo, en donde estamos?-Donnie dijo mientras admiraba el paisaje

-En Japón, hace 16 años-admiraba el pétalo en su mano

-Leo pensé que solo íbamos a evitar que lastimaran a Karai-hablo Rafa

-No escuchen chicos...-Leo no pudo terminar ya que Mikey

-Chicos miren-señalo a dos personas que caminaban entre los arboles con una bebe en los brazos del hombre

-Rápido, detrás de los arboles-Leo ordeno, sus hermanos y el al instante se escondieron-Splinter-susurro

-¿Cual será su nombre?-una hermosa mujer veía a aquella bebe

-Que sea Miwa-sonrió el hombre al ver a su hija y esposa

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo la mujer

-No-vio a su alrededor-adelántate con nuestra pequeña-le entrego con cuidado a la niña

-De acuerdo-le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se alejo con la bebe en brazos

-¿Quien esta ahí?-hablo, pero nadie contesto, después de un par de minutos suspiro resignado y fu hacia su casa

-Sigámoslo-leo salió de su escondite al igual que sus hermanos

-¡NO!-Donnie replico-fue una mala idea haber venido

-No lo viste-Mikey hablo-sensei estaba feliz tenemos que evitarlo

-Leo y...aunque me cueste trabajo admitirlo Mikey tienen razón-Rafa hablo esta vez

-Bien por sensei-les sonrió a sus tres hermanos

Todos se diriguieron a la casa de Hamato Yoshi, la noche ya había caído. La familia se encontraba preparándose para dormir

-Mmmm...Leo ¿sabes que no le ganaremos a Destructor?-Mikey dijo mientras esperaban el momento donde Destructor se presentaría

-Lo se, pero Splinter dijo que había algo bueno en el-respondió el mayor

-¡¿Y?!-Rafa miro con duda a Leo

-¡Chicos es Destructor!-Mikey señalo a una sombra que caminaba lentamente.

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola volví con el capitulo**

**Espero que les guste **

**sin mas a leer**

-Leo, ¿sabes que no le ganaremos a Destructor?-Mikey trago saliva

-Hay que intentarlo-Rafa saco sus sais, Mikey sus nunchacos y Donnie su bo

-¡Alto!-Leo ordeno

-¿Que?-los tres dijeron al unisono

-Yo iré-Leo comenzo a caminar, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo

-Iremos con tigo-Rafa dijo

Leo miro a sus hermanos quienes le dieron una sonrisa de apoyo

-Gracias, pero guarden sus armas-sus hermanos confundidos guardaron sus armas

Los cuatro mutantes se dirigieron a la puerta de Hamato Yoshi, sin embargo Saki ya estaba enfrente de la casa para...(bueno ustedes saben)

-¡ALTO!-Leo ordeno

-¡¿QUE QUIEREN MOCOSOS?!-Saki les grito

-Escuche nosotros...-Leo no pudo terminar ya que Saki le coloco una cuchilla en el cuello, haciendo que su bufanda se rompira

-¡Que!-le rompió la sudadera(algo quiere y no es dinero jejeje okno)-¡¿QUE ERES?!-miro a sus hermanos-¡¿QUE SON?!-grito con ira pero enojo a la vez

-No importa quienes somos, nosotros, sabemos lo que piensa...-Leo no pudo terminar ya que Saki lo interrumpio

-¡USTEDES NO SABEN NADA!

-Cree que esto cambiara algo, usted y Hamato Yoshi eran amigos. El lo consideraba su hermano, no deje que esa gran amistad acabe-Leo dijo en tono suplicante

-Pero mi amada Tang Shen...

-¡ELLA ES FELIZ!-Rafa cansado de su terquedad interfirió-si enserio la ama déjela ir, tiene un esposo que la ama y una hija-sus hermanos lo veían con asombro

-No solo es eso-susurro con cierta tristeza

-Si se refiere a lo que paso con ambos clanes-Donnie prosiguió-ambos clanes, serian un gran clan unido-finalizo

-Supongo que tienen...

-Saki-Yoshi salio de su casa

**Asta aquí espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos pronto, ¿les gustaría que Saki y Yoshi vuelvan a hacer amigos o prefieren que sigan siendo enemigos? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola ya volvi con el capitulo  
**

**espero que les guste**

**Sin mas a leer**

-Por favor entra-Yoshi hizo un ademan con la mano indicando que pasara. Saki entro-ustedes tambien-les dijo a los chicos quienes igualmente entraron

-Yoshi yo...quería pedirte perdón por...-Saki no pudo terminar ya que Yoshi lo interrumpio

-No hay nada que perdonar-le sonrió

-Y...¿como es que conocen a Yoshi, Shen y a mi?-pregunto Saki

-Es una larga historia-dijo Donnie con un tono de fastidio

-Adelante, tengo tiempo-Yoshi volvio a hacer un ademan con la mano pero esta vez para indicar que se sentaran y haci lo hizieron

-Bien...-comenzo Leo-mmmm...¿por donde comienzo?

-Por donde creas conveniente-Saki hablo

-Bien nosotros...-Leo comenzó a contarles toda la historia desde la tragedia asta ahora

-Ya veo-Yoshi tomo su mentón y cerro los ojos mientras asimilaba lo que pudo haber pasado de no ser por la intervención de sus hijos

-No puedo creer el monstruo que soy o pude haber sido-Saki hablo, sacando de sus pensamientos de Yoshi

-Tranquilo Saki-una hermosa mujer entro con una bebe en brazos

-Shen-susurro Saki-...¿tu escuchaste todo?

-Si-dijo tranquila-tranquilo lo importante es que recapacitaste-ante lo dicho Saki sonrió

-¡Es Karai...emm...Miwa, ¿puedo cargarla?-Mikey dijo ansioso

-Adelante...Miguel Angel ¿verdad?-le entrego la bebe

-Si-miro a Miwa y comenzó a hacer caras graciosas lo que provoco que la pequeña riera-miren la hice reír-dijo feliz

-Si pero no necesitas esforzarte, tu cara es suficiente-dijo Rafa en tono burlón

-¡Hey!-Mikey dijo ofendido, la bebe miro a Rafa y comenzó a reír mas fuerte

-Yo no estoy haciendo ninguna cara graciosa-dijo serio y enojado

Los presentes comenzaron a reír

-Incluso de bebe es un fastidio-susurro

-A lo que veo tu y Miwa no se llevaban del todo bien-dijo Shen

-No, pero con quien se llevaba mejor es con Leo-miro al mencionado quien sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas

-Ya veo-hablo Shen con una sonrisa

-Si pero...tenemos que irnos a nuestra época-Leo se puso de pie seguido de sus hermanos

-Entiendo-Yoshi se puso de pie al igual que Saki-pero aguarden un segundo-salió de la habitación, minutos después entro con una sudadera azul marino con el símbolo del clan Hamato en la parte superior derecha-toma-se la entrego a Leo

-Gracias sensei-hizo una reverencia, se la coloco y todos salieron de la casa

-Adios hijos míos-Yoshi se despidió al igual que Shen y Saki

-Oye Leo-Donnie le susurro a su hermano mayor-¿como crees que esto afecte nuestra época?-pregunto un tanto preocupado

-No lo se Donnie-miro hacia Splinter-pero todo estará bien

Dicho esto el portal se abrió, se despidieron moviendo la mano y entraron.

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos pronto y ¡FELIZ DIA DEL NIÑO!, atrasado.**


	12. Chapter 12

Un destello ilumino una vieja estación de tren abandonada, al momento de que aquel destello desapareciera cuatro tortugas adolescentes mutantes pudieron distinguir el que una ves fue su hogar.

-¿Qué a pasado aquí?-Mikey pregunto inocente a lo cual sus hermanos golpearon su frente con sus palmas

-Mikey-Donnie hablo –¿recuerdas que viajamos en el tiempo?-su hermano asintió-¿recuerdas que hicimos que Destructor vuelva a ser amigo de sensei a lo cual evitamos que mate a Tang Shen y secuestre a Miwa?-dijo el genio exasperado

-Si, pero, ¿Qué paso con nosotros?-pregunto el menor de los Hamato

-No lo se Mikey-respondió un tanto desilusionado

-Lo mejor seria ir a investigar-hablo el líder comenzando a caminar en dirección a la salida, sus hermanos lo siguieron. En el trayecto los cuatro hermanos pudieron sentir que algo o alguien los seguía, sin embargo siguieron su camino hasta lo que parecía ser una tapa de alcantarilla solo que diferente, su color morado fosforescente con algunos toques plateados y una que otra mancha. Leo intento abrirla pero sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo al instante la soltó.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo mientras tomaba su mano, su hermano genio se acerco a la tapa de alcantarilla y comenzó a examinarla, retiro algunos trosos de pintura morada, tal como pensó era un mecanismo de seguridad

-Chicos-los presentes lo miraron-tiene un mecanismo de seguridad, al parecer envía pequeñas cargas de energía, para evitar que salgamos-trato de explicar lo mas claro posible

-Entones, ¿Qué se supone que haremos?-pregunto Rafa enpezqaando a perder la poca paciencia que lo caracterizaba

-Tendré que desactivar el sistema de seguridad-hablo el genio

.¿Y que esperas?

-Ya voy

* * *

-¿Ahora?-pregunto una figura que había estado siguiendo a los cuatro mutantes

-No, espera hasta que yo te indique-una voz cortante le ordeno a su compañero, deteniendo a otros dos sujetos

-Como quieras-hablo un castaño, encojio los hombros restando importancia al asunto, los cuatro posaron sus miradas a los adolescentes

-¿Creen que sean un peligro?, jamas los había visto-comento una rubia

-No lo se, pero, quiero ver si son capases de desactivar el sistema de seguridad-respondió la misma voz cortante suavizando su tono

-Si-el castaño dio una leve risa-me encantaría ver la cara de Baxter-concluyo con una sonrisa

* * *

-¿Por que tardas tanto Donnie?-le pregunto el temperamental

-No es tan fácil como creí-respondió mas para si mismo que para sus hermanos-su sistema es mas avanzado de lo que se ve-retiro gran parte de la pintura morada, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que la tortuga miro a sus tres hermanos con una sonrisa victoriosa-ya desactive el sistema de seguridad

-Te tardaste demasiado-gruño Rafa

-Eso no importa-interfirió Leo-vamos-las tres tortugas se acercaron a su hermano genio, el cual levanto lentamente la tapa de la alcantarilla mirando con algo de dificultad debido a una capa de niebla sorprendido lo que es o alguna vez fue New York, las tres tortugas abrieron los ojos como platos al ver edificios destruidos el cielo totalmente gris con varias nubes negras, niebla, Krangs y mutantes por todos lados.

* * *

-Ahora Jones-ordeno una joven. El mencionado sonrió con cierto toque de burla

-¿Lista April?-la joven asintió sacando un bo, su compañero un palo de hockey, la rubia ojiverde una kusarifundo y el castaño una katana

Los cuatro adolescentes se acercaron sigilosamente a los mutantes que seguían distraídos.

* * *

Las cuatro tortugas sintieron como los jalaban devuelta a la alcantarilla, antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, de quienes eran sus atacantes cada uno fue segado por polvos y golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza provocando que cayeran boca abajo inconscientes.

-Creí que serian divertido-se mofo Casey

-Tenían la guardia baja-los excuso una ojiverde-estoy segura de que hubieran sido un reto...ademas..tu no estas en las mejores condiciones Jones-le sonrió burlona

-Ja ja-la miro desafiante-estoy seguro que te vencería rubiesita

-Lo dudo-dijo sin mas

-Lo mejor sera llevarlos a la guarida, no sabemos que intenciones tienen, ademas, nunca los había visto antes-interfirió el castaño

-Tienes razón-dijo rubia dejando a un lado su conflicto-pero, ¿como los vamos a llevar? porque yo no los quiero ni los voy a llevar a la guarida-frunció levemente el ceño

-Ni yo-apoyo el castaño de ojos verdes

-Los apoyo-Jones hablo

-...yo tampoco quiero cargarlos...-hablo esta ves la chica

-Pero, no tenemos opción. ¿verdad?-dijo el castaño

-Lamentablemente no, no tenemos opción-concluyo la rubia de ojiverde

-Yo llevo a...-Casey examino a los mutantes-...el mas pequeño-Casey le dio la vuelta con dificultad-pero que-miro al chico mientras le quitaba la prenda de vestir superior-son...¿ranas?-miro a sus compañeros que habían echo lo mismo

-No Casey-hablo serio el castaño-parece que son tortugas-miro a sus otras dos compañeras que se limitaron a confirmar con la mirada

-Mejor hay que llevarlos ya-hablo April-no sabemos como llegaron aquí, quienes son ni que intenciones tengan-los miro de reojo-nunca es bueno que aya mutantes aquí-concluyo

Los cuatro adolescentes tomaron a una tortuga y como pudieron cargaron a las tortugas, irguiéndose a un lugar desconocido para los cuatro hermanos.

-Pesan mucho-se quejo Casey

-Y eso que estas cargando a el mas pequeño-dijo la rubia refiriéndose a Mikey

-No se quejen que yo soy quien carga a el mas alto-hablo April

-Tal vez pero yo cargo al que se mueve mucho, van tres veces que me pega en la cara y casi lo tiro

* * *

Donnie comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, al tratar de localizar el lugar donde se encontraba solo pudo mirar oscuridad.

-¿Donde estoy?-susurro, trato de moverse pero sintio como unas cuerdas lo detenian-Leo-comenzó a levantar la voz-Rafa, Mikey

-¿Donnie?-esa voz le era muy familiar y estaba agradecido por escucharlo

-Mikey-dijo con una sonrisa

-Donnie-esa voz le pertenecía a la tortuga de bandana azul

-Leo-dijo de la misma manera

-¿Donde estamos?-se escucho la voz del temperamental exigiendo respuestas

-...-antes de siquiera darle tiempo para que uno de sus hermanos diera respuesta la habitación donde se encontraban se ilumino, lastimando los ojos de los mutantes.


	13. Chapter 13

-¿A-april?-Donnie miro a la chica que había robado el corazón ase ya algún tiempo, pero, se veía diferente a esa chica dulce que conoció, su mirada había cambiado a una hostil, su sonrisa fue remplazada por una mueca de enojo, desprecio y otra emociones mas que no podía identificar, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, su flequillo era mas largo, ahora vestía una blusa azul marino de tirantes pegada a su silueta que le llegaba por debajo de sus muslos y un collar con el símbolo del clan Hamato a la mitad y el símbolo del...¿clan del pie?, mallas grises y botas igual mente grises debajo de las rodillas.

-¿Te conozco?-pregunto acercándose a los cuatro mutantes

-Si...April, soy yo Donnie-la chica levanto una ceja

-¿Lo conoces April?-tanto la chica como los cuatro mutantes miraron a...¿Casey? llevaba la misma vestimenta un poco rasgada, una cicatriz cerca de su ojo izquierdo, su cabello un poco mas largo y alborotado con la misma expresión que April, el mismo símbolo que la chicas portaba el lo tenia en su camiseta.

-¿Casey?-esta vez fue Rafa quien hablo mirando a su amigo, el pelinegro miro a la chica extrañado. Después de un par de segundos Casey asintió y salio de la habitación. April miro de nuevo a los mutantes.

-¿Quienes son?

-April...-la tortuga genio trato de tomar la palabra pero la chica no se lo permitió interrumpiendo a la tortuga

-¿Y como saben mi nombre y el de Casey?

-Es complicado de explicar

-Bien...-tanto April como los cuatro adolescentes miraron hacia la entrada-tenemos tiempo-entro Karai junto a Casey, un joven castaño de la misma estatura de Casey, tez clara, ojiverde. Vestía tenis azul marino, pantalón verde y una camisa igualmente azul marino con el mismo símbolo de Casey en la parte superior de su camisa y dos adolescentes una de cabello negro lacio con las puntas pintadas de blanco y un mechón en su frente igualmente blanco de estatura media, tez morena clara y ojos grises. Vestía unos jeans café obscuro, una blusa blanca sin mangas pudiendo ver barias cicatrizases en sus brazos y botines negros por otro lado otra joven de tez clara, ojos verdes claros, poco mas baja que la anterior, con el cabello rubio lacio largo asta la cadera sujetado en una tranza con algunos cabellos por fuera. Vestía unos shorts rosa claro, una blusa lila y unas zapatillas lila.

-...¿Karai?-Leo hablo mirando a Karai. Su caballo ahora era largo, la parte trasera seguía siendo amarilla su expresión era igual al de los adolescentes presentes. Vestía unos jeans verde obscuro, una blusa cuyas mangas llegan asta sus codos y al igual que sus compañeras tenia el mismo collar que April.

-¿Kara..que?-miro extrañada a la tortuga

-Miwa-April llamo su atención

-¿Donde estan tus padres o Saki?-dejo de prestarles atención a las tortugas para dirigirse a sus compañeros

-Salieron a la superficie-volvió a mirar a los cuatro mutantes-¿ellos desactivaron el sistema de seguridad de Stokman?

-Fue el flacucho-Donnie abrió ligeramente la boca era la primera vez que April se lo llamaba así.

-si-pronuncio el pelinegro-estoy seguro que dirá algo como:"eso es imposible, soy Baxter Stokman el mejor científico bla bla, nadie puede superarme, bla"-trato de imitar la voz del científico lo que provoco una pequeña risa en sus compañeros. Era claro que todavía conservaba su característico humor.

-Si-comento el castaño-ya me lo imagino-las risas no se hicieron esperar por parte de los humanos, mientras que las tortugas miraban incrédulos y un poco incómodos, pronto las risas pararon volviendo a enfocar la atención en los mutantes.

-¿Y bien?-la morena hablo

-Y bien..¿que? niña-la contestación por parte de Rafa logro enojar a la morena

-Escucharme bien-lo examino de pies a cabeza-rana-se acerco al temperamental de los Hamato mientras ambos se mataban con la mirada-no se quien te creas...

-Alguien que podría acabar fácilmente con tigo-una sonrisa burlona se formo en sus labios lo que logro enfadar mas a la morena.

-¡Basta los dos!-todas las miradas se enfocaron en la entrada

-¡Sensei!-las cuatro tortugas pronunciaron al unisono, los adolescentes los miraron extrañados.

-Suéltenlos-ordeno

-Pero padre...-Karai trato de objetar pero su adre no se lo permitió

-Miwa, no discutas-dijo sin mas

-Si padre-al poco tiempo las tortugas ya estaban libres y Saki junto a Shen habían entrado

-Chicos-Shen tomo la palabra dirigiéndose a los adolescentes-ahi mucho que explicar pero eso sera en otro momento

-Hola, soy Leonardo pero llamarme Leo-saludo cortes-ellos son mis hermanos Rafael-señalo al mencionado-Donatello-saludo amable-y Miguel Angel-este ultimo estrecho fuerte las manos de los demás adolescentes.

-Soy el fabuloso Casey Jones-comenzó a presentar a sus amigos-ella es April-saludo la peliroja-la rubia es Janet-saludo tímida-la insoportable es Nicole-señalo a la pelinegra quien solo rodo los ojos-ella es Miwa o Karai lo que prefieran-encojio los hombros restandole importancia a ese detalle-y el es Issac-señalo al castaño.

-Hijos mios-hablo Yoshi a las tortugas-tenemos que hablar-así se retiro con los cuatro mutantes. su esposa y a quien considera su hermano.

-¿Hijos?-apenas pudo pronunciar el castaño

-Eso dijo...-contesto aun en shock al igual que sus compañeros la ojiambar.


End file.
